Battle!
by The God of None
Summary: In truth the only things related to Naruto in here are the jutsus he uses. But its an awesome battle


**Once upon a time, there was a princess named Olivia. She had long, golden hair that flowed down about an inch past her shoulders, and eyes that glowed dazzling sea foam blue. An evil witch named Sarkin had kidnapped her when she was very young. Sarkin had said that if anyone could destroy her, they would be able to rescue Olivia. Many assailants had tried to defeat Sarkin, but no one could. Even the so-called greatest team of heroes had been no match for Sarkin. Then one day, Olivia heard tell of a new hero that was coming to save her. He, unlike the other heroes that had tried to beat Sarkin, wore no armor. He was clad in an orange and blue cloak, with a white cape that had flames on the bottom that billowed behind him in a head wind, which always seemed to come at a dramatic moment, and he wore a katana, named Kitsune's Light** on his back. He could use jutsu of wind and light, could summon a giant 9-tailed fox, who he would fuse with to form an even stronger warrior if need be, and could manipulate the elements. His name was Jimmy, and he was also called the 2nd Yellow Flash, or the Kitsune Knight. Olivia doubted he could beat Sarkin, but Jimmy had other ideas. When he arrived at Sarkin's lair, he called out "Hey Suckin! I'm here, which means your time is up!"

Sarkin replied by shouting, "Bring it, Kitsune Knight, for I will destroy you like I did your stupid, meddling, father!"

Jimmy countered by making a hand sign and yelling "**Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!** Eat this!" Suddenly thousands of clones surrounded Sarkin.

Sarkin cackled, "Is that the best you can do?" Sarkin started taking out all the clones, and while she was busy, Jimmy was outside of the battle, gathering energy until he was practically glowing. "Sage Mode: Activate!" he yelled. He then drew **Kitsune's Light** and there was a huge blast of wind that destroyed his remaining clones, and blew Sarkin about 40 yards before she skidded to a stop. However, Sarkin then pulled out her own sword. Jimmy then charged at her, moving so fast Olivia could barely see him. After about 30 seconds of metal clashing, and sparks flying, Jimmy was seriously annoyed. He had been going at her with all the strength he could use in sage mode, and he hadn't even made a scratch. Jimmy paused, and suddenly he raised his sword, yelling "**GENTAI KAIJYO! MAXIMUM POWER RESTRICTION REMOVAL!**" He explained, "When going against most opponents, all Kage or higher power level shinobi must wear a power restrictor, so we don't hurt civilians. However, if need be, we can remove that restriction for up to 1 hour to defeat unusually strong opponents. But I should only need it for about 10 minutes to defeat you!" To this Sarkin retorted, "Bring it, for I too have been fighting with a handicap!" "Then lets finish this!" Jimmy said. He thought '_Dad, Olivia, Micheal, Sue-Ling, and everyone who died trying to defeat Sarkin, __**THIS IS FOR YOU!'**_ Sarkin started gathering a ball of pure dark energy in her hands, while Jimmy formed a few hand signs, gathered a ton of energy to his hand, then slammed it on the ground. "**Summoning of the Kyuubi!" **There was a huge blast of smoke, and Sarkin's concentration broke, dispelling the energy from her hands. When the smoke cleared, there was Jimmy standing on top of an immense 9-tailed fox. "**Jimmy, what have you summoned me for… oh. Never mind. Hello Sarkin."** "Hello, Kyuubi." Sarkin spat. Suddenly she clumsily formed a few of her own hand signs, and slammed her hands on the ground, screaming "Summoning! 10-Headed Demon Dragon! Fusion!" there was an explosion, and suddenly a huge dragon flew down behind Sarkin, and to Jimmy's surprise, started disassembling into armor, wings, a helmet, and bladed arm guards, which then attached to Sarkin. Jimmy, recovered from the shock of seeing Sarkin like this, shouted, "Kyuubi! Kitsune Knight mode! Together, Kyuubi and Jimmy said in unison, "We summon the power of the Elements: **F**i**r**e, **W**a**t**e**r**, W**i**n**d, E**a**r**t**h, **and Light! DNA Fusion Digivolution! Kitsune Knight!" Suddenly they were bathed in a golden light, and suddenly, there stood Jimmy, now clad in orange and gold, with a fiery red shield emblazoned with the symbol of the Kyuubi, its nine tails extended in the background. In his hand he held his katana, but it now was colored a brilliant gold, with the words _Defender of the Light_ on the hilt. He was surrounded by an orange glow, all of which made him look, for lack of a better word, insanely formidable. Then in a voice that sounded like thunder booming, he said, "Sarkin. Your time is up. Prepare to pay for all your crimes!" Sarkin sneered at him, and the battle began. Sarkin started by firing off several waves of purple energy, which Jimmy countered by simply firing off his own energy pulses, all a bright orange. They continued on, neither scoring a hit on the other, until Sarkin finally hit Jimmy with a crimson energy ball. This caused Jimmy to fall to the ground, and then Sarkin rushed up to him, and started blasting him with more energy pulses, until Jimmy lost stamina and his Kitsune Knight mode disappeared. Then she turned around, and stalked off, thinking she had won. Just when all hope seemed lost, Jimmy, still on the ground, heard Olivia saying "Jimmy, don't give up! I believe in you!" Hearing this Jimmy thought 'No! I cannot give up here! Everyone is counting on me! I WILL WIN! Suddenly a pure white aura surrounded Jimmy and white fire appeared in his eyes, and he called out, "Sarkin! We are not done yet! Go Super Saiyan 4! Oops, wrong show, sorry (cue anime sweat drop) ok… where was I, oh yeah! Kitsune Knight Final Form! Angel Mode!" Then, Jimmy focused, and pure white wings popped out of his back, and he flew at Sarkin. Olivia, up in the tower, saw this and cheered. 'Hey, where had this upbeat, heroic, hero's comeback music come from? Oh, never mind. It helps the moment!' Jimmy thought. "Olivia, Micheal, Sue-Ling, Dad, and everyone else who was defeated trying to destroy Sarkin, THIS IS FOR YOU!" he yelled. Jimmy, with his sword extended, flew right at Sarkin, calling out his ultimate attack. "WIND RELEASE! TWIN VERMILLION LIGHTNING RASENSHURIKEN CHIDORI BLADE!" He raised his sword, slashed it down while the WIND RELEASE: TWIN VERMILLION LIGHTNING RASENSHURIKEN CHIDORI BLADE, blew Sarkin apart at a molecular level scattering her atoms all over the world. (Or so he thought.*cue creepy music***) **Jimmy flew up to the tower, literally ripping right through the walls, grabbed Olivia, and was just about to take her out of the tower, when Jimmy heard a bone-chilling cackle. He put down Olivia, and flew out of the tower, only to be met with a jet of sickly green fire. He raised his Fox shield, and slowly forced the flame back. There, outside, was Sarkin, only about one-hundred times bigger, and looking like a monstrous combination of her ten-headed dragon and herself. "When a pure evil being is destroyed," one head started in a voice a banshee and a cannon mixed together, "they are not killed, but changed into a monster!" the others finished. Jimmy thought quickly, while dodging fireballs like heck. 'Ok… I could be doing better. I need to take out this dragon, hydra, witch thingy, but I really don't want to use "**it"**, but I may have no other option. Oh well.' Jimmy switched to repulsing the fireballs back towards Sarkin. "What? Can't touch this!" *starts randomly singing the _Can't touch this_ song* Sarkin fired off several energy pulses, which Jimmy proceeds to "flying-break-dance" around. Jimmy stopped singing, and flew at Sarkin's heads, sword out, and proceeded to lop of 5 heads in one go. He then flew around the remaining heads, spinning around so fast, it created a tornado, which then ripped off 4 more. "Nine down, one to go!" He cheered. Sarkin, who by now was annoyed, blew out a huge blast of flame, which Jimmy proceeded to block. Jimmy, with no other options, called out "**Angel Style: Omega Heavenly Moonlight Fang Burst Slash!"** He raised his sword, calling out the words emblazoned in the handle "Defender of Light, Kitsune Knight!" He swung his sword, releasing a burst of energy, pure white, hot as lightning, and shining like the sun. It flew towards Sarkin, who let out a shriek as the pure light energy blasted through her, incinerating her from the inside out. Jimmy flew back over to Olivia, panting as he deactivated his Kitsune Knight form. "Sorry," He apologized, "but after that I'm kinda all out of energy, so I really can't sustain that form anymore. So, I guess we're walking." Olivia giggled. Together they walked off into the sunset, where, he resummoned Kyuubi, who, (grumbling the whole time about being used as a taxi, until Jimmy threatened to cut off his tails) gave them a ride to there new home, where they lived happily ever after.


End file.
